La recrue
by valelsa46
Summary: Je sais, le prologue n'est pas de la série mais il y aura plus d'info au chapitre 1. Le perso principal est inventé. Désolé, je suis nulle pour les résumés.
1. Prologue

_**La recrue**_

Prologue :

US ARMY : 2st bataillon du 75th régiment de l'unité des Rangers. En poste en Irak.

L'unité du Major Ashton « Ash » Taylor a subi de lourdes pertes, lors de leur dernière mission. Elle est composé de 20 soldats, 7 sont mort et deux ont été blessé dont 1 grièvement.

Major Ashton Taylor

Capitaine Alyssa Parker (blessée)

Lieutenant 1lt Rob Atkins

Lieutenant 1lt Walter Atkins

Lieutenant 1lt Reed Emerson (blessé, grave)

Lieutenant 1lt Liam Simmons

Lieutenant 1lt Casey Crawford (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Loyd Sheffield

Lieutenant 2lt Brett Harper

Lieutenant 2lt Jhon Cooper (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Donna Davidson (décédée)

Lieutenant 2lt Harry Newton

Lieutenant 2lt James Eckers

Lieutenant 2lt Emmet Lowder (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Evan Turner (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt David Ayrton (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Stanley Jackson

Lieutenant 2lt Franck Dunham

Lieutenant 2lt Joshua Harvey (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Lenny Strong

Le jeune Major, doit cependant retourner au front avec ce qu'il reste de son unité. C'est donc a 11, qu'ils repartent sur le terrain, mais le Major va faire une découverte dramatique. A peine arriver sur les lieux, la totalités des ses 10 hommes vont montrer leurs vrais visages. Ceux des traîtres qu'ils sont. Et malheureusement, Le major n'en reviendra pas. On ne retrouva pas non plus son corps.

C'est le Caporal Donald Sutherland qui apprendra au capitaine Parker, la disparition tragique du major.

Celle-ci est anéantie, elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec Ashton. Ils s'aimaient réellement. Puis une autre nouvelle viendra la bouleversée.

Mais ce qui l'a poussa a quitté l'armée, c'est la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements peu après.

Alors que les traîtres, l'a pensait trop mal pour reprendre le combat ; celle-ci apparut. Mais, ils étaient en pleine conversation. Ils ne l'avait pas vu quand elle comprit de quoi, ils parlaient.

L'échec de la première mission, était voulu. C'est eux qui se sont alliés avec les rebelles pour faire tomber les membres de l'unité qui n'étaient pas corrompu.

Alors, elle, Ashton et Reed auraient du mourir ce jour-là. Évidemment, elle avait été mis hors d'état de nuire avec le Lieutenant Emerson mais pas le Major. Et la seconde mission n'en était pas une, c'était une exécution. Une réunion pour se débarrasser du Major. C'est Rob Atkins, qui lui a tiré une balle dans le dos.

Elle décida de ne pas faire part de sa présence et continua a les écouter. Elle était écoeurer de les entendre parler fièrement de leur trahison, envers l'unité mais aussi leurs pays. Aussi, avait-elle pris son portable afin de les filmer ; il y en avait assez pour tous les envoyer dans une prison militaire a vie.

Alyssa, n'en resta pas là. Après le départ des hommes, elle amassa toutes les preuves, qu'ils avaient laissé en vue se croyant invincible. Elle apporta tout ça, au Caporal Sutherland.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, mais les faits étaient là. Il envoya une unité les arrêter ; Alyssa tenait a en faire partie et il accepta.

Ils furent tous arrêter mais pas sans se battre, deux d'entres eux étaient grièvement blessés : James Eckers et Lenny Strong. C'est Alyssa qui mit les menottes au Lieutenant Rob Atkins, malgré tout, il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Elle dut témoigner contre ses hommes, apportant les preuves qu'elles avaient. Et malgré un procès de 6 mois, elle obtenue gain de cause. Tous sans exception, ont été condamné a la prison a perpétué dans un bâtiment militaire de haute sécurité, sans possibilité de remise de peine. Pour trahison, meurtre et complicité de meurtre. Seul, le statut de militaire, les sauva de la peine de mort. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux ne supportant pas d'être enfermé se suicida : Walter Atkins.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La recrue Part 1

_**Voici un début de réponse Apollo 16 et merci de me suivre.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La recrue**_

Ceci se passe un an après le prologue.

L'équipe du FBI, de l'agent Don Eppes a subis quelques modifications ces derniers temps. Le départ de David pour Washington, et celui de Liz pour un autre bureau, ont considérablement réduis les effectifs.

Don a été obligé, d'accepter la nouvelle sans conditions. Mais, ce n'est pas pour lui plaire.

Colby n'est pas ravi non plus, car elle sera sa partenaire. Pour les deux hommes, c'est juste une gamine ; a 24 ans : quelles genres d'expériences, elle pourrait bien avoir.

Ils attendaient patiemment lorsqu'une jeune femme brune, arriva dans les bureau. Elle semblait perdu mais pas décontenancé pour autant. Don et Colby, voulaient la faire patienter un peu mais elle les trouva avant qu'ils ne se lèvent.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Alyssa Parker. Se présenta-t-elle

Don et Colby la dévisagea avant de répondre, ce qui ne plus guère a la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Don Eppes et voici Colby Granger, vous serez partenaire. Déclara-t-il sans trop y croire.

Elle le remarqua mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Euh, excusez nous. Dit Colby en s'éloignant avec son patron.

Elle les voyaient discuter, par moment ils tournaient vers elle, leurs regards. Elle savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais ce qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'il l'a juge sur son jeune âge et le fait qu'elle soit une femme. Bon sang, elle avait été dans les Rangers, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se laisser faire ainsi.

Elle avança d'un pas assuré vers eux et affirma.

\- Dites, vous croyez que j'aurais le temps de faire mes preuves. Ou je pars maintenant !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle abasourdi.

\- Don ! Une femme a été retrouvée morte chez elle. Lui annonça Megan

\- D'accord on y vas. Megan je te présente la nouvelle Alyssa Parker, Alyssa voivi Megan Reeves. Vous vouliez faire vos preuves, c'est le moment. Dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Megan lui fit un sourire compatissant et suivie son patron. Alyssa quant a elle du partir avec Colby.

Arriver sur place, il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas beau a voir. La victime baignait dans une marre de sang et elle a avait été poignardé a plusieurs reprises. Un cercle avec une croix dedans avait été dessiné sur son front avec son sang. Et sur le mur était écrit : Le prophète demande, l'élus s'exécute.

\- Alors Alyssa, quand pensez-vous ? Demanda Colby

\- Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il est malin. Ça veut dire, qu'il n'est pas complètement barjo.

\- Ah oui et vous avez vu ça, comment ?

\- Vous voyez, l'écriture n'est pas fluide. Il s'est servi d'elle pour inscrire ça sur le mur.

\- J'aurais dit la même chose. Intervint Megan. C'est une bonne analyse. Ajouta-t-elle.

Don avait entendu Megan et il se dit que finalement, il avait jugé trop vite la gamine. Parce que et bien pour lui, c'était comme même une gamine.

En revanche, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était habitué au scène violente ; il n'avait pas vraiment épluché son CV, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, de la recrue. C'était une erreur stupide de macho et il le regrettait.

Colby aussi de son côté avait été mouché par l'interprétation de la nouvelle. Il regrettait David mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas intégrer la jeune femme.

Don a envoyé Colby et Alyssa procéder a une enquête de voisinage. Mais apparemment, personne n'avait rien vue ni entendu. C'était une femme solitaire et sans enfant. Elle travaillait dans une banque en tant que guichetière. Il n'y avait rien dans sa vie permettant de remonter jusqu'au tueur. Et aucune empreinte, n'a été retrouvé sur la scène du crime.

Plus loin, un homme fixait la scène. Il passait inaperçu, entres les gens curieux et les voisins horrifié, avide de curiosité.

Après avoir terminer d'analyser les lieux, l'équipe retourna au bureau. Il n'avait strictement rien pour faire avancer l'enquête. Don en profita pour consulter le dossier d'Alyssa, il saisi, alors l'importance de son erreur. C'était indéniable, elle est qualifiée.

Il voulu lui parler mais a ce moment-là on leur appris qu'un second meurtre avait été commis.

Il envoya d'abord, Colby et Alyssa sur place. L'homme avait pris une balle au milieu du front, et le triangle avait été dessiné autour de la plaie avec un crayon noir. Cette fois-ci aucune inscription sur le sol ou le mur.

\- Il change de mode opératoire, on dirait. Constata Colby.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, regardant tout autour d'elle. Soudain, elle aperçut quelqu'un, les observer depuis le quatrième étage de l'immeuble en face.

\- Agent Granger. Appela-t-elle très calme. Regardez, la haut.

L'homme savait qu'il avait été vu, et Colby se dirigea aussitôt vers le bâtiment suivis d'Alyssa. La distance se réduisait de plus en plus entre Colby et le suspect quand celui-ci s'est retourné et a tiré. Il s'apprêtait a recommencer, quand il tomba a terre, une balle logée près du cœur.

Colby avait pris une balle dans le bras, si la jeune femme n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement mort.

\- Agent a terre ! S'écria-t-elle en appelant l'ambulance et en faisant part de leurs position.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui pour l'aider.

\- Vous pouvez vous levez ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, aucun problème ; c'est rien. Dit-il en se levant. Mais, merci. Ajouta-t-il

\- Ben, j'me suis dit que si j'intervenais pas, je risquais de louper ma période d'essaie. Plaisanta-t-elle

Il rigola a sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'elle est jeune mais elle avait sa place ici et pas seulement parce qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Don et Megan arrivent au moment ou l'ambulance conduit Colby à l'hôpital. Alyssa part avec lui.

Le médecin légiste rejoint Don et Megan dans l'immeuble, après s'être occupé de la victime dans la rue. Immédiatement, il remarque sur la paume droite de l'homme une trace rouge.

\- Regardez ça, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il aux deux agents.

\- On dirait un tatouage effacé. Répondit Don

\- Exactement, et c'est tout récent.

\- Vous pouvez découvrir de quoi, il s'agissait ? Interrogea Megan

\- Bien sûr, je vous appelle dès que ce sera fait.

Il partit, et le corps fut transporter a la morgue. Megan et Don se retrouvèrent presque seuls dans l'entrepôt. Elle décida d'aller voir la pièce ou se trouvait, l'homme pour observer Colby et Alyssa, elle ne fut pas déçue.

Il y avait tout un arsenal de fusil en tout genre, des poignards rouillé mais tranchants. Et surtout un appareil photo numérique posé sur une carte ou était dessiné une étoile a cinq branche, plaçant les bureaux du FBI au centre du pentagramme.

\- Alors, a ton avis ; on a eu notre tueur ? Interpella Don

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas aussi simple, regarde ça. Dit-elle en lui montrant la carte.

\- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début. Affirma-t-elle.

Sans perdre de temps et après avoir embarqué tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, ils rentrèrent au bureau analysant les preuves une par une.

Megan avait enlevé la carte SD de l'appareil pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, elle fut horrifié en le découvrant.

\- Don, viens voir ! S'écria-t-elle.

Celui-ci accoura. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, il comprit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit sur l'écran des centaines de photos d'eux, de l'équipe. Et cela durait, depuis avant le départ de David et de Liz.

\- Oh mon dieu. Dit-il enfin au bout de quelques minutes.

Entre temps Colby et Alyssa était revenu, celui-ci avait formellement refusé de rester plus longtemps a l'hôpital. Il leur avait affirmer qu'avec ou sans permission, il partirait comme même, le médecin avait alors céder.

De retour au bureau, Don leurs avaient expliquer la situation. Personne, ne savait si les agents étaient en danger ou non mais Don tenait a prévenir David et Liz.

\- Je préviens Liz. Annonça Colby en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Don avait eu David et lui avait intimer de faire attention et d'éviter de rester seul.

Peu après, ils avaient eu les résultas du légiste. Le tatouage représentait une étoile a cinq branche. Comme sur la carte, pensa Don.

Ce symbole avait représenté autrefois, une unité de soldats initié dans le monde occulte, nommé _les disciples_. Bien sûr, ça datait de 20 ans mais il tenait a les prévenir, car la pointe dirigé vers le bas était un point négatif. Et les membres de ce culte avait marqué de nombreux esprits a l'époque. Cependant, ils sont tous morts.

Lorsque l'armée a découvert leur agissement. Ils ont immédiatement emprisonné ces hommes. Ils n'avaient pas de famille, aucun descendant. La plupart ont été condamné a la peine de mort pour, crimes de guerres et génocide. Néanmoins, leur dévotion envers le culte était entière et irrémédiable, ainsi certains se sont suicidés en prison répondant a l'appel du prophète. En revanches, les trois qui restaient n'ont jusqu'à leur mort jamais cessé d'ériger les paroles de la secte.

« La voie de la lumière sera atteint par le sacrifice d'autrui ». « Le pouvoir, tu obtiendras par la force de l'esprit ». « Les faibles, n'ont pas leur place ici, il faut nettoyer le monde ». Et enfin la phrase, retrouver sur le lieu du crime permettant d'établir un lien direct entre le culte et l'enquête actuelle. « Le prophète demande, l'élus s'exécute ».

De véritables cinglés, corrompu par une idéologie surréaliste, les menant aux pires des actes commis par L'homme.

Ils avaient perdu toute logique, la notion du bien et du mal était annihilé par ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils étaient juste des pantins contrôlé par leurs esprits complètement fous et dénué de sens.

Et même si toute ces informations n'importent guère aujourd'hui. Le tatouage ainsi que les paroles du culte réapparaissant, imposa a l'équipe de ne pas écarter l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu être embrigader dans ce culte.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par la prison. Très vite, ils ont établis une liste de prisonniers, ayant été en contact avec _les disciples._

Il en ressort très peu, puisque l'un d'entre eux a été tué de la même façon que l'impose le sacrifice.

Après ça, ils n'avaient plus le droit de sortir de leur cellule. N'ont plus de visite,rien, aucun d'entre eux ne revirent la lumière naturel du jour, étant dans des prisons sans fenêtres. Il y en a même un qui est mort d'une pneumonie aggravé parce qu'aucun médecin ne souhaitait pénétrer dans la zone.

Ce qui fait donc seulement 10 prisonniers a avoir pu être perverti par le culte _des disciples._

Sur 10, quatre sont morts. Mais l'un d'entre eux avait un fils, Marshall Lemler. Son père a un passé de Serial Killer impressionnant. Cependant, rien ne l'apparente a l'homme abattu par Alyssa : Kurt Beckerson.

L'équipe doit donc interroger les six prisonniers qui ont un jour été en contact avec ces membres sectaire.

*****************************A suivre*****************************


	3. Chapitre 1 : La recrue Part 2

La recrue : Chapitre 1, Partie 2

Alyssa et Colby interrogeait Cal Galner, Terry Fischer et Simon Down. Tandis que Don et Megan s'entretenait avec les trois autres Jarvis Nelson, Sven Dubrov et Archer Sisco.

Cal Galner se souvient que le chef des disciples avait donné des ordres a ses hommes avant de mourir, puisqu'il avait été le premier a être éxécuté. Et ceux qui avaient échappé a la peine capitale lui était resté fidèle jusqu'a la fin. Il se souvient également avoir souvent senti leurs regards sur lui, ça le mettait mal a l'aise. Il affirma n'avoir jamais échangé plus de deux mots avec eux.

En clair rien qui fasse avancé l'enquête, ainsi Simon Down, Jarvis Nelson et Sven Dubrov firent le même résumé ou presque, en tout cas rien de nouveau.

En revanche Terry Fischer, qui dévisageait Alyssa d'une manière malsaine avait avoué être tenté de rejoindre leur culte : il en avait parlé a sa soeur une fois, puisqu'elle avait été la seule a lui rendre visite. Mais n'avais jamais été plus loin, il ne supportait pas la vue du sang. Oui, cet homme est en prison pour de multiples viols et Kidnapping avec rançon. Mais, il n'a jamais fait versé une goutte de sang ; ça ne le rend pas moins dangereux.

Et la façon qu'il avait de regarder la jeune femme rendait Colby anxieux pourtant celle-ci semblait sereine.

\- Est-ce que vous savez si Merrick Lemler a parler de ce culte a son fils ? Demanda-t-il

\- Vous rigolez, je savais même pas que ce cinglé avait un fils, et je doute qu'il recevait quelconque visite. En revanche, je peux vous dire que lui s'est voué a leur culte macabre.

\- Dans le genre cinglé vous faites bien la paire. Dit-elle sournoisement. Comment vous savez qu'il s'était convertit ?

Il l'a fixa en lui lançant un regard noir qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Il priait avec eux, marmonnant que les forts régneraient sur la terre, qu'il laverait de tout microbes et bien d'autres choses stupide.

En revanche de leurs côté Don et Megan se trouvaient devant un homme beaucoup moins bavard Archer Sisco, arrêter pour meurtre avec tortures et viol, ainsi que d'avoir détourné des milliers d'assurances vies, mettant bon nombres de citoyen a la rue. Ce fumier n'avait ni morale, ni pitié.

\- Avez vous été tentez de rejoindre leur secte, oui ou non ? S'écria Don.

\- Pourquoi, j'aurais envie de vous parlez ; je suis déjà en prison, ça ne peut pas être pire. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez échapper de justesse a la peine de mort, mais ça peut s'arranger. Tenta Megan

\- Vous savez quoi, je m'en balance. Rigola-t-il. Je mourrais digne de mes convictions, quoiqu'il arrive.

Don et Megan ont rejoints Colby et Alyssa. Ils étaient persuadé que ce Sisco savait bien plus de choses et peut-être même qu'il manigançait tout ça depuis la prison. Il fallait absolument faire le lien entre lui et Beckerson, sauf que son nom n'apparaissait jamais sur les registres des visites. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, une femme : Christine Sommers. Elle a 70 ans, pas d'enfants et elle vie dans une maison de retraite et elle est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Retour au point de départ, même si Don et Megan allaient lui rendre visite.

De leurs côté Colby et Alyssa retournait au bureau, il fallait éplucher la vie des ces prisonniers dans les moindres détails. Sur la route, il décida d'engager la conversation.

\- Alors ! Tu en a pensé quoi de ce Fischer ?

\- Il est taré, c'est un fait mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit lié a cette histoire. Répondit-elle en fixant la route.

\- Ouais en parlant de sa santé mentale, tu as vu comment il...

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Coupa-t-elle. Mais, c'est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature. Et puis quelle importance, il est en prison !

\- Je sais mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en général la première fois ça peut-être destabilisant.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe sur un malade. Avoua-t-elle, le regard lointain. Et sûrement pas la dernière. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai une question. Dit-elle, attendant son approbation, il hocha la tête et elle se décida.

\- Vous m'acceptez parce que j'ai tué celui qui voulait vous abattre ou justement parce qu'en faisant cela, vous vous êtes aperçus que je n'étais pas si nulle ?

\- Je m'appel Colby Granger. Affirma-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Et moi je suis en train de conduire. Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Ok, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut oublier mon comportement et repartir a zéro, tu es d'accord ?

\- Je suis d'accord, mais ça ne répond pas a ma question. Insista-t-elle

\- Eh bien je t'ais jugé trop vite et j'en suis désolé, ça te vas comme ça ?

\- C'est parfait. Sourit-elle.

\- Par contre arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.

Ils arrivèrent au même moment sur place. Ils étaient chacun a leur bureau respectif.

Don et Megan avait fait choux blanc auprès de la vieille dame tantôt cohérente puis l'instant d'après a des décennies d'ici. Elle se souvenait avoir rendu visite à Ascher Sisco mais elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi.

L'infirmière qui avait assisté à la scène avait confié au F.B.I, qu'elle avait tenue un journal. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'oublie pas c'est de le conserver sous son oreiller.

Elle aurait bien aimer leur confier mais elle se souvenait d'une fois ou la femme de ménage l'avait déplacé, Mme Sommers avait faillis en faire une crise cardiaque tellement, elle était histérique.

Par contre, elle pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il le consulte ; s'il revenait avec un manda.

Les deux agents l'a remercièrent puis retournèrent au bureau. A peine arrivé, ils entendirent crier "J'ai trouvé".

Colby sursauta, il était presque parvenu a s'endormir. Megan et Don ont vite accourus vers la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Don

\- J'ai trouvé le lien qui relie Beckerson a Sisco et aussi Marshal Lemler. Affirma-t-elle en tendant ses papiers. Catherine Sommers a été psychologue dans un cabinet privée pendant cinq ans, avant de démissioné. Elle allait voir Sisco en prison dans ces années-là, et Beckerson allait la consulter pour des problèmes de comportements.

\- Et le lien avec Lemler ? Questionna Colby.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition ; mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit sa mère.

\- Mais comment ce serait possible ? S'insurgea Megan

\- A l'époque, il y a eu une rixe dans la prison et elle s'est retrouvé au milieu. Alors je pense qu'il est possible que le père de Marshall ai eu le temps de la violé. Ecoutez ça, neuf mois plus tard Marshall naissait, il a été reconnu par son père qui était en prison ; personne n'a posé de question, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de visite a l'époque pour entretenir une relation aussi quelconque soit-elle.

\- D'accord mais je ne comprend toujours pas. Renchérit Don

\- Pendant ces neuf mois, Catherine a pris un congé sabatique. Il n'existe aucune trace de la mère de Marshall, comme s'il était arrivé dans un oeuf. Ironisa-t-elle.

\- D'accord alors le père de Marshal viole Catherine pendant la rixe, elle tombe enceinte. Comment, il l'a su ? Questionna Colby

\- J'ai pas les réponses a tout, hein. Mais, il n'a pas du le savoir tout de suite. Par contre, je pense qu'il a du apprendre qu'elle avait pris un congé sabatique de neuf mois, il a fait le lien. Il a aussi comprit qu'elle n'en voudrais pas, alors il a fait le nécessaire. Répondit-elle évasive

\- Qui a élevé Marshall ? S'intérressa Megan

\- Ses grand-parents, mais ils sont morts. Je pense aussi que Catherine ne s'est jamais remise de son agression et que Beckerson a du tomber sur des dossiers, qu'ils n'auraient jamais du voir. Reprit Alyssa.

\- Tu as la liste de ses patients dans la prison ? Demanda Don

\- Oui, elle a vu chacun des disciples, une fois mais c'est tout. A part ça, Ascher Sisco et le père de Marshall Lemler.

\- Je crois qu'on va retourner a la maison de retraite, pour consulter le carnet de la dame. Je demande un manda immédiatement. Dit Don avant d'aller dans son bureau.

Chacun allait dormir un peu, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Le lendemain matin

Don et Megan, manda en mains sont retournés a la maison de retraite. Ils ont consulté le carnet sur place et découvert que les suppositions d'Alyssa étaient les bonnes. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient se contenter de simple photocopies. C'est Megan qui se chargea d'expliquer a Catherine Sommers, pourquoi ils en avaient besoin ; contre toute attente elle accepta sans faire d'histoire.

Alors qu'au même moment, Alyssa et Colby se trouvaient sur une nouvelle scène de crimes, un entrepôt. Deux corps mutilés, tels que ; ils étaient impossible a identifier.

Plusieurs possibilités. Beckerson n'était pas seul et son complice a décidé d'accélérer la cadence. Ou alors, ça n'était pas lui du tout ; ce qui parait peu probable aux deux agents.

Après avoir inspectés les lieux de fond en comble, ils sont retournés au bureau. Là-bas, Don et Megan, découvrait peu à peu la vie de Catherine Sommers. Ils avaient ainsi découvert que Marshall Lemler avait retrouvé sa mère, qu'ils s'étaient parlés et qu'elle avait alors compris qu'il n'était pas responsable des actes de son père. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, il ne lui en voulait pas ; il pouvait comprendre et elle était fière que son fils est un coeur pur et sain d'esprit.

C'était le moment de rencontré cet homme. Pendant ce temps-là, Don et Megan foullait la passé de Kurt Beckerson. Mais très vite, il s'est avérer que ce n'était pas son vrai nom.

Le médecin légiste avait reçue les résultats, ce jour même et il s'avérait que l'ADN, ne correspondait pas. En réalité, il s'appelait Franck Civer. Son père était maton ; c'est comme ça qu'il a connu Ascher Sisco. Immédiatement, Don et Megan, requièrent de disposer de toutes les lettres que Sisco a pu recevoir.

Mais le légiste, n'avait pas terminé. Et Colby et Alyssa, qui avaient trouvé porte close, découvrirent en rentrant que les corps non-identifiable du matin appartenait a Marshall Lemler et sa femme.

Don et Megan se sont rendu au domicile de Beckerson enfin Civer. Ils sont tombé sur un vieil homme qui ne voulait pas les voir chez-lui. Cependant, les agents avaient un manda pour perquisitionner, l'ensemble de la maison.

C'est seulement au bout d'une heure, qu'ils les ont trouver planquer sous une latte du plancher dans le grenier. Ils avaient tout mis sans dessus-dessous et le propriètaire, leur fit remarquer a plusieurs reprises, ainsi qu'il ne manquerait pas de se plaindre à ses amis haut placés dans la hiérarchie. Don n'eu que faire de ses protestations et ne s'attarda pas dessus.

En consultant les lettres, tout pris un nouveau sens. Ascher Sisco avait vraiment intégré la secte, mais comme il ne voulait pas finir de la même manière que ceux qui l'ont précédé ; il eut l'idée en voyant ce garçon paumé de faire de lui un membre a part entière qui continuerait son oeuvre, dehors.

Sauf que les disciples d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas aussi exemplaire que ceux d'hier. L'homme avait été identifier : Barry Conner.

Le légiste avait rappelé, Il ne l'a vu qu'après mais ; il y avait sur le corps de la femme un cheveu qui n'appartenait ni a l'un, ni a l'autre.

Le F.B.I, se rendit aussitôt chez cet homme, visiblement ; il n'était pas seul. Colby et Alyssa passaient par derrière ; tandis que Don et Megan surveillaient l'entrée.

Ils étaient armés, il y avait des bougies un peu partout, un cercle dessiné au centre de la pièce. Et du sang séché sur les murs.

\- Les deux derniers meurtres ont du être commis ici. Affirma Colby

\- Je vais, voir en haut. Déclara-t-elle en escaladant le mur et de rentrer par la fenêtre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

\- Don, Alyssa est entré ; il faut...

Don entendit des grésillements, puis plus rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquièta Megan.

\- Je crois, qu'ils ont des problèmes ! Annonça Don

Ils entendirent un coup de feu puis se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison.

De leurs côté, Colby s'était fait surprendre par derrière et avait pris un coup de couteau. Alyssa avait tiré dans la main de l'homme pour qu'il lâche son arme. Elle savait qu'un autre était derrière elle ; elle attendit le bon moment avant de se retourner et de lui faire une prise de Kung-Fu. L'homme se releva néanmoins, il essaya de la frapper sans succès, elle en revanche lui mit un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle lui passa, les menottes au moment ou Don arriva.

\- Je crois que Colby est blessé. Dit-elle inquiète.

De son côté Granger malgré sa blessure, n'avait eu aucun mal a maitriser l'homme.

Ils furent transporter au F.B.I pour interrogatoire. Colby lui a été obligé de faire un tour vers l'hôpital.

\- Cette fois, je crois qu'il ne me laissera pas sortir. Marmonna-t-il mécontent.

\- Et tu crois qu'il a tort ? Se moqua sa jeune collègue.

Il ne répondit pas, il savait que les ennuis arrivait a lui comme des aimants et le boulot n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sa blessure, n'était pas grave ; juste quelques point de sutures. Alyssa l'avait attendu pour le raccompagner chez lui. Le médecin, n'avait pas protester, il commençait a connaître la force de caractère de cet homme.

Colby n'aimait pas cet endroit et il avait remarqué qu'Alyssa ne paraissait pas plus a l'aise.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux ? Questionna-t-il la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qui aime ça ! Répondit-elle seulement.

Il acquiesça, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ça. Mais, si elle n'était pas prête a en parler, alors il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Elle avait quitté l'armée, il pouvait savoir pourquoi, mais il l'a respectait trop pour violer sa vie privée ; il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vue ou vécue là-bas ; il comprenait ça.

Elle le déposa et il sortit de la voiture. Une Liz, inquiète attendait devant sa porte.

\- Si un jour tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Affirma-t-il

\- D'accord. Accepta-t-elle avant de partir.

Colby se dirigea vers Liz et elle lui sauta au coup. Ils entretenaient une relation sérieuse depuis quelques mois.

Au F.B.I, Don et Megan avait interrogé les suspects par simple formalité parce que les preuves qu'ils avaient contre-eux suffisaient à les envoyer derrière des barreaux, jusqu'a leur dernier souffle.

Quant a Beckerson, il avait deux identités depuis bon nombres d'années dèjà, voilà pourquoi on a trouvé son nom dans les archives de la psy.

Et Ascher Sisco qui voit son CV, grandir encore ; cette fois, il n'échappera pas à la peine capitale.

Alyssa qui rentrait chez-elle, vit sa porte entrouverte. Rapidement, flingue en main, elle pénétra a l'intérieur.

Le lendemain matin.

Colby attendait Alyssa depuis 30 minutes, il l'avait appelé mais pas de réponse. Il alla voir chez-elle et comme sa collègue, la veille, arme en main il entra. Aucune trace d'Alyssa, mais il y avait du sang.

\- Don, on a un problème Alyssa a disparue ; je suis chez-elle et j'ai trouvé du sang.

Rapidement Megan et Don l'ont rejoint. Ils ont envoyé un échantillon du sang retrouvé et interroger les voisins, mais personne n'avait rien entendu.

*******************A Suivre************************


	4. Chapitre 2 : Complications, Part 1

Je suis désolé, j'ai pas poster depuis un moment, j'arrive à la fin de cette histoire. Je pourrais tout mettre presque à la suite. J'ai aussi avancer sur Haute Trahison. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. Et j'attends vos avis.

Ps : Un des noms mentionné fait l'objet d'un crossover avec cette autre série dont j'écris un OS en rapport avec mon histoire.

Le lendemain matin.

Colby attendait Alyssa depuis 30 minutes, il l'avait appelé mais pas de réponse. Il alla voir chez-elle et comme sa collègue, la veille, arme en main il entra. Aucune trace d'Alyssa, mais il y avait du sang.

\- Don, on a un problème Alyssa a disparue ; je suis chez-elle et j'ai trouvé du sang.

Rapidement Megan et Don l'ont rejoint. Ils ont envoyé un échantillon du sang retrouvé et interroger les voisins, mais personne n'avait rien entendu.

Chapitre 2, Partie 1 : Complications

**Bureau du FBI**

La porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme avait été fracturé. L'équipe avait interroger les voisins qui n'avait rien vu. En revanche, le vieil homme qui habite à côté a entendu du bruit et il admet que c'était inhabituel chez sa jeune voisine. Mais, que ça n'a pas durer longtemps.

Colby avait eu envie de lui dire "Et ça ne vous a pas inquiété plus que ça ?" Mais, il s'est retenu fortement.

Le sang analysé révéla être celui de la jeune femme. En revanche, l'expert affirma que la quantité de sang retrouvé prouvait que c'était une blessure légère. C'était rassurant, au moins il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Cependant, l'absence de piste sérieuse inquiétait énormément les membres du bureau. Dans une affaire d'enlèvement, les premières 24 heures sont cruciales mais rien dans la vie de la jeune femme ne pouvait les mener vers un début de piste. Elle ne faisait que travailler et n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous privée depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'armée.

Colby repensa aussitôt à leur dernière discussion là-dessus, courte mais néanmoins, l'agent avait bien compris qu'elle était partie pour des raisons qui devaient avoir eu de grave conséquences. Devait-il chercher par là ? Probablement. Mais l'armée n'était pas connue pour être très coopérative, il en savait quelque chose. Même un militaire partit, l'armée conservait les dossiers confidentiels.

Et si Colby pouvait avoir accès à son dossier ; pas sûr qu'il y trouve l'ensemble de l'histoire. Pour autant, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer ; jamais il n'agirait de la sorte en temps normal mais sa nouvelle collègue était en danger.

Il se servit de son accréditation et entra le nom de sa collègue. Il se sentait mal a l'aise, de pénétrer dans sa vie privée, ainsi ; mais si c'était le seul moyen pour la sauver, il devait le faire. Le dossier de la jeune femme était bien protéger et il eut du mal a y accéder.

Il y avait quelques photos de l'unité ; elle était posté près du major, puis d'autres d'elle recevant des décorations. Son enfance jusqu'à son arrivée dans les Rangers, y était retracé. Elle est née le 30 Décembre 1990 à San Francisco, Californie . Elle a une grande soeur Charlie, 26 ans, qui travaille pour la police scientifique de New-York. Son père Damiel est retraité de la Navy et sa mère Sonya, fut infirmière avant de prendre des enfants de l'assistance public. Ils ont adoptés deux de ces enfants Reed Emerson et Casey Crawford qui ont conservé leurs noms de familles et l'ont combiné au nom Parker. Il y eut d'autre enfants qui sont restés plus ou moins longtemps, Emma Summers, Martin Deeks, Maureen et Donna Davidson, Ashton Taylor. Ceux-ci sont mentionné pour avoir vécu un certain temps avec la famille Parker.

Reed Emerson et Casey Crawford, 27 ans, ont perdu leurs parents dans un tragique accident, lorsque les deux garçons avaient 6 ans. Les Parker ont adoptés les enfants de leurs amis, voilà pourquoi ils ont conservé leurs noms. Reed était premier lieutenant mais après une grave blessure est condamné a travailler dans les bureaux de sa base. Casey était aussi premier lieutenant mais fut abattu en mission.

Emma Summers 26 ans, elle est fiancée et vit toujours à San-Francisco, elle est agent immobilier. De père inconnu et abandonnée à l'âge de huit ans par sa mère.

Martin Deeks 30 ans, il est célibataire et vit à L.A, il est lieutenant pour le L.A.P.D et agent de liaison avec le N.C.I.S. Parents décédés, aucun détail.

Maureen et Donna Davidson jumelles nées sous x, 32 ans. Elles sont arrivés chez les Parker quand elles avaient 10 ans. Maureen vit à L.A et travaille comme consultante pour le F.B.I. Donna était second lieutenant mais elle fût tuée en mission.

Ashton Taylor, 26 ans. Il était major dans l'unité de la jeune femme et est mort en mission. Son père est mentionné comme disparu puisque l'on a jamais retrouvé son corps. Et sa mère est décédée après une énième overdose. Il est arrivé chez les Parker 2 ans après Reed et Casey, il avait 7 ans.

Elle a toujours voulue intégrer l'armée et s'y entraîne depuis son plus jeune âge ; c'est ainsi qu'a 16 ans, elle intègre l'unité junior des Rangers, elle progresse rapidement. A 20 ans, elle se retrouve dans l'unité du Major Tucker, celui-ci sera tué en mission l'année suivante et remplacé par Ashton Taylor, promu Major à ce moment-là, il a 23 ans.

1 an après, elle a 22 ans et est promue capitaine aux côtés de Taylor. Et après, hormis quelques rapports de base de mission réussies ; il n'y a rien. La raison de son départ est floue, l'équipe aurait été dissolue après la mort du Major en mission ; encore, s'étonna-t-il. Puis, l'absence de détail le frappa ; pourquoi n'avait-il pas été remplacé ?

Le Caporal Donald Sutherland est celui qui avait rédiger tout les comptes rendus. Colby songea à lui rendre visite, sachant qu'il ne serait sûrement pas bien reçu mais tant pis, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était la seule période mystérieuse de la vie de sa jeune collègue. Comme ce n'était pas la porte à côté et que quelques heures de route l'attendait, il décida d'en parler a Don.

\- Don, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il sur le seuil du bureau.

\- Bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas ? Enfin, à part la disparition de Parker.

Il avait encore du mal a l'appeler par son prénom et puis c'était un bon moyen de resté professionnel et laisser les émotions de côtés. Colby avait plus de mal avec ça, mais avait travaillé plus longtemps avec elle.

\- J'ai fouiller un peu dans son passé et les seules années enfin surtout la dernière, qui reste floue, sont celles de l'armée. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller y faire un tour et parler avec son Caporal.

\- Colby, on a pas le droit. Tu sais bien toi mieux que personne que ce qui se passe à l'armée reste à l'armée. Il ne te diront rien même en tant qu'ancien soldat.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais très honnêtement, c'est la seule piste qui me paraît sérieuse. Tout le reste est limpide, depuis qu'elle est partie de là-bas, elle n'a fait que travailler. De toute façon, on a rien alors j'aurais au moins l'impression de tenter quelque chose. Dit-il à court d'arguments.

\- Ecoute moi je veux bien. Mais d'abords tu n'y vas pas seul et puis surtout ne t'attend pas à un miracle ; d'accord. Conseilla Don.

Colby acquiesça, il demanderait à Liz de l'accompagner.

\- Tu seras partis combien de temps ? Reprit-il

\- Deux jours maximum. Répondit-il, puis il sortit du bureau.

Le camp militaire des Rangers du 75th régiments est situé dans la ville de Winslow, siège du comté de Navajo en Arizona. Elle se trouve a environ 7h30 minutes de route. Après avoir réglé et préparé tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le voyage, il laissa un mot informant d'où il se rendait. Puis passa chercher Liz qui avait immédiatement accepter de venir avec lui.

Comme ils voulaient arriver au plus tôt, ils sont partis vers 1 heure du matin. La route était longue et sinueuse, Colby avait conscience qu'il reviendrait sans doute pas plus avancer que maintenant. Liz voyait bien qu'il était préoccupé mais également qu'il ne dirait rien pour le moment. Était-ce la disparition de sa collègue ou son passé à l'armée ; peut-être même les deux combinés. Elle laissa le silence s'installer, mais au bout de trois heures de route, elle se lança.

\- Tu es inquiet pour elle ?

\- Oui, elle est jeune c'est a moi de... de je ne sais pas en faite.

\- De la protégée ; je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais je pense qu'elle est capable de se défendre.

\- Oui je sais. Seulement, tout ça me fait pensé à L'Afghanistan et puis a mon infiltration et je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour elle là-bas.

\- Tu veux dire de la raison pour laquelle elle est partie. Comprit-elle. Est-ce que tu penses que sa disparition pourrait être lier avec l'armée ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- C'est une possibilité mais Don a raison, je le sais bien. Il ne nous dirons rien. Admit-il.

\- Euh, alors pourquoi...

\- Parce que j'ai... je dois y aller ; même s'ils ne disent pas ce qu'ils savent, je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen. Coupa-t-il.

\- Colby, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par trouver un moyen ?

\- Liz, je ne vais rien faire d'illégal, alors calme toi. Dit-il doucement.

Au fond de lui, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Si le Caporal refusait de partager son savoir, il serait bien obliger d'aller le chercher dans son bureau pendant son absence. Ce qui supposait d'une part d'enfreindre la loi et d'autre part rester plus longtemps sur place. Il n'allait évidemment pas en parler à Liz, parce que même si elle le suivrait, il ne souhaitait pas l'embarquer dans ce genre d'embrouille et qui plus est avec l'armée.

4h30 plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite ville de Winslow, il leur fallu encore une dizaine de minutes pour trouver la base ; il était 8h45.

Ils se sont garés dans le parking autorisé pour les visiteurs. Il fallait prévenir ou avoir une carte comme les membres de la famille pour passé la grille ; Colby n'avait plus pensé a ça.

\- Bonjour, FBI, j'ai besoin de parler au Caporal Sutherland. Informa Colby en montrant sa plaque.

\- Vous savez au moins que vous n'êtes pas dans votre juridiction. FBI ou pas, sans autorisation, vous resterez dehors. Tonna l'officier.

\- Très bien. Accepta Colby. Comment on s'y prend alors, si on veut parler avec le Caporal.

\- Vous n'avez pas bien compris, le FBI n'entre pas ici sans autorisation et cela même si vous prenez rendez-vous.

\- C'est personnel. Menti Colby.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Renchérit l'officier qui munit de son téléphone contacta son supérieur.

\- Dîtes lui que c'est a propos de l'un de ses soldats qui a soudainement disparu.

Cette dernière information ne manqua pas au soldat et Colby espérait que le Caporal était suffisamment proche de ses hommes pour prendre cette information au sérieux et les invités a entrer.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Se défendit le garde au téléphone.

Quelques instants plus tard, après qu'il ai raccroché le soldat fût rejoint par un autre qui se déplaçait avec des béquilles.

\- Que nous veux le FBI ? Demanda-t-il agacé par le dérangement.

\- Nous voulons juste parler au Caporal Sutherland, à propos de l'un de vos soldat, elle a disparue. Affirma Colby avec espoir.

\- Elle ? S'interloqua le nouvel arrivant. Vous devez faire erreur cette base ne compte que des hommes. Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Colby ne savait plus quoi faire et décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

\- C'est ma coéquipière depuis peu, elle était capitaine ici. Capitaine Alyssa Parker. Cria-t-il.

Au nom de la jeune femme, il se retourna et revint vivement près des deux agents.

\- Alyssa ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais quand ? Comment ?

\- Hier matin, je suis allé chez elle. La porte était ouverte et il y avait des traces de sang sur le sol qui sont les siennes. Nous n'avons aucun indice. Elle a quitté l'armée pour des raisons qui reste obscure et je pense que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec sa disparition. Avoua Colby, a bout de nerf.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela ait un lien. Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour de bon.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Liz força Colby à la suivre mais une voix les arrêta.

\- C'est vous le FBI ? Demanda un homme, la voix grave.

\- Oui je suis Colby Granger et voici Liz Warner, vous êtes le Caporal ?

Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit la grille de sécurité sous le regard médusé du soldat qui gardait l'entrée. L'autre avait l'air plus concerné.

\- Suivez-nous. Exigea, le Caporal.

Le trajet jusqu'à son bureau était rapide, heureusement puisqu'il fût d'un silence de plomb. Une fois à l'intérieur, il les invita à s'installer.

\- Lieutenant Emerson, apporter moi le dossier de Parker.

Celui-ci ne se le fît pas dire deux fois et il revint très vite avec. Au nom du jeune homme Colby eut un flash, ce garçon connaissait très bien sa collègue et ne fut pas étonné de le voir rester.

\- Ecoutez Caporal, pourquoi a-t-elle quitté l'armée ? Interrogea-t-il agacé de ce silence.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est contraire aux règles.

\- Je le sais ça, j'ai servi dans les Rangers mais honnêtement pourquoi nous avoir fait entrés, si vous ne comptez pas nous dire la vérité ? S'énerva Granger.

\- Vous êtes une tête brûlée vous, tout à fait ce qui est notifié dans votre dossier. Renchérit le Caporal sur le même ton.

\- Ok, vous avez fait des recherches sur moi. Mais je vous signal que la raison pour laquelle elle est partie est certainement la même que la cause de sa disparition. Et votre comportement a ne rien dire confirme mes soupçons. Accusa-t-il.

Liz restait silencieuse face à cet échange mouvementée, seulement les dernières paroles de son partenaire l'inquiétait. Le Caporal pourrait lui causer de grave ennuis et elle avait juste envie de lui suggérer de partir au plus vite avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

\- Depuis votre immersion chez les chinois, vous êtes un homme connu agent Granger ; sinon vous seriez toujours dehors. Et honnêtement si j'avais l'intention de caché quoi que ce soit, je ne me serait même pas déplacé et je n'aurais pas envoyé le Lieutenant chercher le dossier de Mlle Parker. Se défendit le Caporal.

\- Il n'est pas complet votre dossier. Affirma Colby sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il avait déjà fouiller.

\- Celui-ci, il l'est. Contra le Lieutenant qui le tenait en mains.

\- Elle est partie parce que la moitié de son unité était corrompu. Ils faisaient affaire avec les rebelles en Irak. Le lieutenant derrière vous a été grièvement blessé et ne retournera jamais sur le terrain. Ils ont décimés l'autre partie de l'unité et ont assassiné le Major Taylor. C'est elle qui les a découvert, ils sont en prison pour toujours. Voilà vous savez tout, aucun rapport avec sa disparition ; néanmoins si vous avez besoin d'aide le Lieutenant Emerson est près a vous suivre. Conta le Caporal.

En consultant la fiche deux autres noms surgirent Casey Crawford et Donna Davidson décédés en mission, il avait déjà vue ça ; ils ont tous vécue avec les parents d'Alyssa, même le Major. Et leur mort est arrivé pour la même raison, en conclut-il. La trahison.

\- Est-ce qu'ils auraient pût s'échapper ? Demanda soudain Liz prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions été prévenus immédiatement. Répondit le Caporal.

\- Je pourrais appeler, pour être sûr ? S'enquit le jeune homme réellement inquiet.

\- Enfin Lieutenant ! Protesta-t-il, puis il se résigna. Si vous y tenez. Accepta-t-il.

Le lieutenant Emerson sortit et Colby et Liz se retrouvèrent seul avec le Caporal ; celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de le caché mais on voyait bien qu'il était affecté par cette histoire. Colby comprenait mieux à présent, pourquoi elle avait refusé d'en parler ainsi que ce sentiment de trahison ; même si pour lui, il y avait autre chose d'encore pire. Le temps passait lentement, cinq minutes puis dix et le Lieutenant ressurgît essoufflé.

\- Caporal, c'est grave. Il y a eu une rixe et 6 d'entre eux ont pris la tangente. Ils ont eu un accident et ont été déclaré mort. Les cadavres retrouvés sont impossible a identifier mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas eux. Ils sont vivants et l'hypothèse de l'agent Granger est viable Monsieur.

Voyant que le soldat n'avait pas tout dit.

\- Et quoi ? Clama le Caporal.

\- Robert Atkins tient Aly responsable du suicide de son frère et il fait partie des évadés. Elle est en danger Caporal.

\- Qui sont les autres et pourquoi n'avons nous pas été prévenus ? Enchaîna-t-il, tentant de garder sont calme.

\- Simmons, Harper, Eckers, Jackson, Sheffield et Newton Monsieur. Le responsable de la prison affirme qu'un membre du gouvernement nous en a informé. Débita-t-il rapidement.

\- Merde ! Clama le Caporal, perdant son sang froid. Lieutenant, trouvez-moi leurs affaires personnel, rassembler les et ont part avec eux. Décida-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Pendant ce temps, Don et Megan sont retournés chez Alyssa avec l'équipe scientifique. Ils ont trouvés des résidus de pierre qu'ils ont promis d'analyser au plus vite.

10 heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Los-Angeles. Don avait été aussi étonné que ses agents par la coopération de l'armée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils tenaient a retrouver Alyssa.

Chacun feuilletait et fouillait ce qui restait des affaires des anciens soldats. Des lieux où ils auraient pût aller, de la famille qu'ils auraient été voir. Ça n'était pas très concluant mais Reed Emerson s'en doutait, il les connaissaient.

\- C'est évident qu'ils n'allaient pas nous faciliter la tâche, ces fumiers. S'énerva-t-il.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont put retourner en Irak ? Suggéra Megan.

\- J'en doute fortement. Soupira le Caporal.

\- En même temps là-bas, ils sont libres et à moins qu'ils aient gagné au loto en prison, ils ne pourront pas se cacher bien longtemps. Contra Reed.

\- Et si, ils avaient reçu de l'aide de là-bas ! C'est possible ? S'interrogea Liz.

\- Non et surtout pas en prison, tout ce qu'il recevait était contrôlé et on a tout vérifié. Réfuta, le Caporal.

\- Alors, il doit y avoir d'autre pourri dans nos rangs. Conclu Reed. Mais qui ? Et surtout comment on les trouves ? Parce que je doute que Robert soit patient pour la vengeance. Ajouta-t-il.

Personne ne savait. Les prisonniers avaient forcément reçus de l'aide mais impossible de savoir, par qui. Et le temps qui passait, jouait contre-eux.

\- Tu as raison Reed, ils ont reçue de l'aide et je sais de qui. Intervint une voix que le Lieutenant connaissait bien.

\- Comment...c'est impossible ! Bafouilla-t-il étonné.

Il le fixait, il avait l'air mal en point, son visage était pâle et il était très maigre mais... vivant.

**Dans un entrepôt au même moment.**

Alyssa émergeai doucement, elle avait reçue un violent coup sur la tête et celle-ci menaçai d'exploser, sa vue était brouiller et la vive lumière propulsé en plein devant, n'aidait en rien.

\- Alors Parker, on se réveille. Rigola un homme a son oreille.

\- Atkins ? Reconnu-t-elle immédiatement. Comment ?

\- Tu vas payer, mon frère est mort par ta faute ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Ton frère ne supportait pas la prison, ce n'est pas de ma faute et il l'a bien cherché. Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de répliquer ; ce qui lui valu une violente gifle qui lui écorcha la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai tué ton amour. Se moqua-t-il la poussant à bout.

Appuyer, là ou ça fait mal, il savait le faire et cette fille avait toujours été bien trop impulsive.

A SUIVRE !


	5. Chapitre 2 : Complications, Part 2

Voici donc une suite avec un début d'action. Après celle-ci une troisième partie et un épilogue. Alors bonne lecture et non je ne suis pas sadique, enfin je crois pas !

...

\- Tu vas payer, mon frère est mort par ta faute ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Ton frère ne supportait pas la prison, ce n'est pas de ma faute et il l'a bien cherché. Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de répliquer ; ce qui lui valu une violente giffle qui lui écorcha la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai tué ton amour. Se moqua-t-il la poussant à bout.

Appuyer, là ou ça fait mal, il savait le faire et cette fille avait toujours été bien trop impulsive.

La recrue : Chapitre 2, Partie 2 : Complications

**Dans un entrepôt **

Robert Atkins tenait enfin sa vengeance. Et cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait sauver les miches de Parker. Elle avait fait foirer tout leurs projets ou en tout cas les avaient bien ralentis. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre, c'est qu'il avait perdu son frère à cause de cette gamine. Son petit frère, qu'il a toujours protéger est mort et elle le paierai de sa vie.

Et désormais, plus rien ne l'arrêterait, ils étaient tous morts aux yeux de ceux qui les recherchaient et cet endroit appartenenait à un homme qui avait désespérement besoin de son équipe pour parvenir à ses fins. La politique, pensa-t-il ; quelle escroquerie, enfin peu importe. Loin de tout, il en finirait avec elle mais avant il allait faire en sorte qu'elle le supplie de lui donner la mort.

Bien décider a ne lui accorder aucun répit, il alluma les projecteurs qui diffusaient une lumière incandescente, toute droit dirigés vers le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouvait ligoter à une chaise au milieu de cette grande salle. Pour échapper à la douleur, elle ne pouvait que fermé les yeux et même comme ça, c'était difficile a supporter.

Il l'a laissa ainsi pendant environ 4 heures puis décida de couper la lumière pour brancher la machine. La jeune femme était trop éblouie pour remarquer ce qu'il préparait. Lorsqu'elle reçue un saut d'eau glacé sur elle, les questions s'envolèrent et rapidement, la douleur prit place. Son corps convulsa de longue minutes puis la torture cessa, pour mieux recommencer à peine avait-elle reprit son souffle et ce jusqu'a ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Fier de lui, il ralluma les projecteurs pour qu'a son réveil la douleur la submerge.

**Bureau du FBI**

\- C'est trop long a expliquer, pour l'instant, la priorité c'est de retrouver Aly. Dit-il en s'approchant.

Le Caporal avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, ce qui était sans doute le cas, et les agents du F.B.I ne comprenait rien du tout. Qui était cet homme ?

\- Je suis Ashton Taylor. Annonça-t-il, répondant à la question muette des agents.

\- Celui qui est mort en Irak ? Demanda Don, sachant parfaitement que sa question était stupide.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai bien cru que je l'étais mais les explications attendrons, si vous voulez bien. Celui qui a aidé Atkins et les autres a s'évader, c'est notre vice-président. Déclara-t-il sous les yeux ébahis de l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

\- Attend Ash ! Tu divagues, là ! Clama Reed.

\- Non, je suis plus que sérieux. Evidemment, il ne s'est pas salit les mains. Mais il est en affaire avec les rebelle, là-bas en Irak, eux veulent faire tomber le régime en place et prendre le contrôle, ce qui créera chez nous un gros bordel vis à vis des accords passés avec le peuple. Le président dégage et le vice-président devient président. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoirs. Conclu Liz.

\- Ca l'est toujours. Rétorqua Ash, le regard lointain.

\- Franchement, c'est du n'importe quoi cette histoire. S'offusqua Sutherland. Ash, je suis content de te revoir...en vie, mais tu délires complêtement. Et pourquoi Alyssa ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette soudaine quête du pouvoir ? Questionna-t-il enfin sortit de sa torpeur et ayant reprit ses esprits.

\- "Soudaine", vous êtes sérieux Caporal ? Ironisa Ashton.

Sutherland tiqua à la répartie de son ancien major mais il devait bien admettre, qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

\- Caporal, Alyssa n'est que l'objet de la vengeance d'Atkins. Il fait ce qu'il veut désormais ; il est protéger et tout le monde le croit mort. S'agaça-t-il, tirant son ancien chef de ses réflexions.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? As-tu une idée de l'endroit où ils l'a retienne prisonnière ? Intervint Reed.

\- Disons que je n'ais pas passé tout ce temps a ne rien faire. Il y a une dizaine d'îles qui appartiennent au vice-président. Seulement trois d'entre-elles sont équipés de logement, d'électricité et d'eau courante, alors je commencerais par chercher par là. Répondit-il.

\- Hors de question que tu viennes avec nous, tu as vu ton état. S'interposa, le Caporal plus affecté que jamais.

Ces jeunes, c'étaient les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eu Ashton, Alyssa, Reed, Casey et Donna, ces derniers étant morts en mission. Trop de sang a couler dans ses rangs, plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et avec c'est 5 là, c'était pire.

\- Caporal, je ne vous demande pas la permission. Techniquement, je suis mort... je ne fait plus partie de l'armée. Il s'agît d'Aly, vous croyez vraiment que je vais rester ici a attendre ! Clama-t-il.

\- Bon de toute façon on aura besoin de toute l'aide possible et surtout il faudra être discret. Les murs du F.B.I ont des oreilles qui n'ont pas toujours que de bonnes intentions. Déclara Don.

\- Ca ne va pas être simple de trouver autant d'homme en si peu de temps, surtout si on ne leur dit pas de quoi il retourne. Réalisa Liz à voix haute. Vous avez des preuves contre le vice-président ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce ce qu'on n'a pas le choix, si on veut agir vite on doit parler avec le président et le convaincre... sinon personne ne nous croira et on finira tous en taule. Dit-elle simplement.

On pouvait voir sans peine sur le visage du nouvel arrivant qu'attendre encore pour entamer les recherches ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais tout le monde devait reconnaître que Liz avait raison. Et cela n'allait pas être simple.

Cependant Ashton se fichait royalement des conséquences de ses actes et il n'était pas décidé a en rester là. Il se dirigea vers Reed.

\- Aide-moi, s'il te plait ! Dit-il

\- Evidemment, tu vas voir on va la retrouver. Rassura son ami.

\- Non Reed, je veux dire aide-moi maintenant.

\- A quoi tu penses, Ash ?

\- Tout les deux... on le peut, je sais qu'on la retrouvera. Annonça-t-il avec conviction.

\- Ash, écoute... ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu devrais vraiment voir un médecin.

\- Alors tu me laisses tomber. Tu m'en veux parce que je n'ai dit à personne que j'étais vivant ? Mais elle n'a pas a en payer le prix, Reed ! Et puis pour ce que ça vaut... je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas mort... tu es mon frère et ça n'a pas changé Ash. Et je sais à quel point, tu désires la sauver mais nous devons suivre les règles. C'est bien trop grave... puis tu dois te soigner d'abord.

\- Monsieur Taylor ! Intervint une voix féminine.

Alors que celui-ci allait répliquer à son ami que avec ou sans lui, il partirait la chercher.

\- Oui ! Dit-il agacé en se retournant vivement.

\- Suivez-moi, le docteur désire vous examinez. Affirma l'infirmière, après avoir reculé d'un pas devant la posture surprenante du jeune homme.

\- Inutile, je vais très bien ! Clama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il était partit furieux en laissant ses preuves au F.B.I, le reste de l'équipe s'attelait pour trouver une solution. D'abord approcher le président en toute discrétion ; là-dessus le Caporal Sutherland pouvait arranger les choses. Ensuite, mettre en place un plan pour retrouver au plus vite Alyssa. Ashton avait raison pour les îles, les trois qu'il avait décrite était les premières qu'ils devaient ratisser.

Néanmoins, cela pouvait aussi être un stratagème qui les enverraient sur une mauvaise piste. Ces hommes sont des militaires surentraînés, capable de tout.

Le Caporal était au téléphone et si personne n'entendait quoique ce soit, on pouvait deviner une conversation agité face aux comportements de cet homme, d'ordinaire si maître de lui.

Don, Megan, Colby et Liz ; cette dernière souhaitant les aidés, s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Cependant, l'arrivée du Major n'était pas passer inaperçus dans l'immeuble. Beaucoup se posaient des questions sur l'équipe de Don Eppes, les pires étant encore ceux qui supposaient tout et n'importe quoi. Les rumeurs vont vite et les gens y croient sensiblement trop bien. Il expliqua a sa façon ce qui ce passait en omettant tout ce qui pouvait les compromettre, de fait, il ne dit pas grand chose. Néanmoins, ce fût suffisant pour faire taire les bruits de couloirs.

Deux heures, trentes sept minutes et cinquantes-deux secondes plus tard, le Caporal ressortis visiblement soulagé. En effet, il avait obtenu une entrevue avec le président ; mais uniquement lui. Ils avaient rendez-vous, le lendemain matin à sept-heures. En attendant, ne pouvant rien faire de plus ; ils allèrent tous se reposer ou du moins essayer. Les jours à venir seraient sans doute très long, le pire étant encore a faire.

De son côté, Ashton s'était mis en tête de trouver le plus d'arme possible ; il lui fallait aussi un hélicoptère et il irait retrouver Alyssa. Quoiqu'il en coûte, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Colby était plongé dans ses pensées. Ses souvenirs de la guerre, l'unité unis dont il faisait partie. Bien sûr, il avait toujours sut qu'ils n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier ; ceux qui font le ménage pour que les hauts placés conserve leur conscience tranquille.

Lui aussi, il avait trahi un frère d'arme, mais c'était différent ; Dwayne trahissait son pays. Il se posait plusieurs questions sur le Major Taylor et ce qu'il avait fait après avoir été déclaré mort. Colby ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il avait ressenti, lorsqu'il avait compris que la majorités de ses hommes étaient des traîtres. Alyssa, avait dû gérer ça toute seule, puisque qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle à ce moment-là. Comment ces types ont-ils puent tuer leurs amis ? De la même façon qu'ils ont tourné le dos à leurs pays, de toute évidence ; en conclu-t-il.

Il était fatigué et réfléchir à tout ça ne l'aidait en rien, espérant juste récupérer sa nouvelle collègue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le lendemain matin

Le Caporal Sutherland attendait depuis 30 minutes. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Ne sachant pas comment allait réagir le chef d'état face à ses révélations et à sa requête hors du commun. Il était dans un parking souterrain, loin de toute vie et personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il savait également que ça pouvait être un piège et que dans ce cas, on ne retrouverai jamais sa dépouille. Il n'avait ni micro, ni emetteur ; c'était une condition pas d'arme non plus. Il avait scrupuleusement respecté l'accord de façon a mettre rapidement le président en confiance.

6h55, une voiture arriva et se gara juste devant lui, deux hommes en descendirent. Il regardaient intensément le Caporal, l'un d'eux s'approcha et le fouilla, comme il n'avait rien, il retourna à la voiture et pris son téléphone.

\- Où est le président ? S'inquièta le Caporal.

\- Pas ici. Répondit l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un air sournois.

\- Si vous voulez le voir, vous devez venir avec nous. Annonça l'autre homme en raccrochant son téléphone.

Visiblement, ils avaient eu de nette instructions ; mais les suivre, le devait-il ? Il fût sortie de ses pensées quelques instants après.

\- Le président ne va pas attendre toute la journée, alors décidez-vous. Rétorqua celui qui l'avait fouillé.

Peu importe, il devait prendre le risque ; pour Alyssa se dit-il. C'était leur seule chance. Il monta dans la voiture et elle partie en trombe. Le trajet dura 1 heure, ce qui angoissait de plus en plus le Caporal ; et les deux hommes devant n'étaient en rien loquace. Ils arrivèrent devant une grille, le conducteur posa son index sur la tablette et elle s'ouvrit automatiquement. Le chemin menait vers une immense maison qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir de la route. La voiture stoppa et les trois hommes descendirent, le Caporal suivait docilement les deux autres jusqu'a une pièce et ceux-ci finirent par sortir et le laisser seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra, Harry Connelly ; instinctivement le Caporal se redressa puis se mit au garde à vous, par respect.

\- Caporal Sutherland ! Je suis curieux de connaître la raison de ce rendez-vous, impromptue. Salua, le chef d'état.

\- Monsieur le président, je suis vraiment désolé d'abusé ainsi de votre temps mais ce que j'ai a vous apprendre est très important.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. Dit-il, intimant le Caporal a le suivre.

Le président s'installa dans son fauteuil, à l'écoute ; Sutherland en face, cherchait par où commencer.

\- Vous savez si j'ai accepté cette rencontre c'est que je connais vos états de services. Caporal Sutherland, dîte-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

\- L'un de mes anciens soldats a été enlevé par ceux qui se sont échappé de la prison. Avoua-t-il.

\- J'en serais vraiment désolé si c'était possible, mais ces hommes sont morts.

\- Je les connais bien, pour cause je leur ais tout appris et ils sont vivants ; croyez-moi. Un membre de votre équipe les aident et est au courant de leurs intentions depuis cette affaire avec les rebelles en Irak.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations que vous avez-là ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je sais mais j'ai des preuves. Annonça Sutherland en lui tendant la clé USB.

\- Qui vous a donné cela ?

\- Le Major présumé mort en Irak. Il a survécu de justesse et a continué l'enquête ; voyez-vous même ce qu'il a découvert.

Le président inséra la clé dans la fente prévue a cet effet de son ordinateur. Il découvrit son premier ministre serrant la main aux rebelles Irakiens sur des centaines de photos différentes où apparaissait régulièrement Atkins. Puis des vidéos où le second du président remettait de l'argent contre un accord clair et simple : amplifier la guerre et faire en sorte que leurs gouvernement rende celui des Etats-Unis responsable de cette situation.

\- Il veut vous discréditer Monsieur, et j'ai besoin de votre autorisation afin d'organiser une mission de sauvetage pour le soldat Parker et arrêter le premier ministre.

\- C'est sans aucun doute trafiqué, je ne peux y croire. Réfuta-t-il.

\- Permettez-moi d'insister monsieur, faites les analyser et vous verrez que c'est vrai.

Le président ne répondit rien et appela un conseiller, celui-ci était expert en piratage informatique et pouvait déceler n'importe quel trucage. Le président lui fit signer un document de confidentialité avant de lui confier les vidéos.

\- Vous comprenez que si ce que vous affirmez est réel, cela créera un véritable bordel. S'enquit le chef d'état de manière familière.

\- J'en suis conscient et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour Melle Parker monsieur.

\- Comment ont-ils fait pour s'en sortir vivant ?

\- Ils ont reçuent de l'aide et les cadavres retrouvés n'étaient pas identifiable. Ils veulent se venger et j'ai peur d'arriver trop tard monsieur.

\- Je comprend votre point de vue Caporal, la priorité étant de retrouver cette demoiselle. Dit-il sincère.

Le conseiller du président revint, la mine sombre et la tête baisser.

\- Monsieur le président...euh, tout ce qui est contenu dans cette clé est véridique. Il n'y a aucun trucage ; nous devons agir.

\- Pas tout de suite. Si vous voulez bien garder cela pour vous.

\- Mais, Monsieur loin de moi l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de votre décision mais il s'agît de haute trahison. S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Alors ne le faites pas ! Croyez-moi, je ne compte pas le laisser s'en sortir de cette façon, mais nous avons besoin de quelques jours ; ça suffira Caporal ?

\- Oui, je l'espère.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je vous envoient des hommes dans la plus grande discrétion. Je vous indiquerais où les retrouver.

\- Merci, Monsieur le président ; vraiment. La personne qui a mené cette enquête, que risque-t-elle ?

\- Absolument rien, je me charge de vous le mettre par écrit. Assura-t-il.

Le conseiller semblait vouloir protester mais se ravisa face au regard noir de son patron. Après tout, même si l'enquête avait été mené sans autorisation ; cette personne venait de sauver l'intégrité du gourvernement Américain, alors on n'allait pas l'en blamer. De ce qu'avait compris le chef d'état cette personne était le Major déclaré mort, qui a été trahi par la moitié de son unité. On ne condamne pas les héros, ont les récompensent ; tout du moins ont les respectent pensa-t-il avant de se promettre de rencontrer cet homme ainsi que la demoiselle Parker.

De son côté Ashton était prêt à partir avec un hélicoptère qu'il avait loué, quand la porte s'ouvrît.

\- Ash, regarde en face.

\- Reed, je suis pressé et il n'y a rien en face. S'agaça-t-il.

\- Très bien, en face et en l'air. Rigola son ami.

\- Un hélico de l'armée, t'es sérieux ?

\- C'est plus prudent que ton machin trafiqué et puis si on le casse, ça passera dans les comptes de l'armée.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi !

\- Je n'ais pas dit ça, juste que vu ton état je trouvais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais s'en est encore moins une de te laisser y aller seul.

\- Très bien mais c'est moi qui pilote.

\- Là, tu rèves mon pote, c'est moi qui ai la clé et c'est mon nom sur le registre alors c'est moi qui tient les manettes. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils s'en allèrent vers la première île sélectionné par Ashton, celui-ci espérait vraiment que c'était la bonne. Alyssa était resté trop de temps avec eux déjà et l'idée de la retrouver mor**, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ; pourtant ça revenait constamment à son esprit, tel un boomerang.

\- Elle est forte. Tenta de la rassurer son ami.

\- Je sais mais eux, ils sont cinglés et je la connais elle n'est pas du genre a faire profil bas.

\- Ouais, vous allez bien ensemble ! Rigola Reed.

\- Tu lui diras quand elle voudra m'arracher les yeux parce que je ne suis pas revenus.

\- Oh non, moi, je ne veux pas me mesurer à elle, t'es dingue !

La façon qu'avait son ami de positiver et de blaguer apaisa légèrement le jeune homme mais la peur ne le quittait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé cette peine et était prêt a passer sa vie à la reconquérir, avec bonheur, pourvu qu'il ait cette chance. Loin de lui, d'être croyant mais il espérait vivement que dieu protège sa bien-aimée jusqu'a son arrivé.

Le ministre des Etats-Unis d'Amérique Robert Everett possédait trois îles : San Miguel ( Superficie 38 km2), San Clemente ( Superficie 91 km2) et San Nicolas ( Superficie 54 km2) cette dernière servait de base d'entrainement pour les militaire de la marine ; elle était en cours de rénovation depuis quatre mois.

De leurs côtés Colby, Liz, Megan et Don aidé du Caporal et des hommes du président avaient visité l'île de San Miguel. Puisqu'il avait été retrouvé chez la jeune femme des fragments de roches sédimentaires dîte caliche que l'on pouvait voir dans les endroits hyperarides.

L'équipe scientifique avait mis du temps avant de rendre leur rapport et ils s'en souviendront longtemps puisque c'est leur propre chef d'état qui a fait part de son mécontentement.

Malheureusement, l'île était vide, c'était une fausse piste. Ils prirent la direction de l'île San Nicolas en plus d'être une base de l'armée, elle était vide pour quelques temps et c'était vraiment une bonne cachette.

Sur place se trouvaient déjà Ashton et Reed, les deux soldats n'avançaient pas assez rapidement au goût du premier. Ils avaient du poser l'hélico à environ 20 km du camp afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Sans oublier que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus conditionner pour ce genre de mission. Et Reed voyait bien que son ami faisait de son mieux pour le cacher mais il souffrait physiquement, seulement la peur d'arriver trop tard lui faisait repousser ses limites.

Il y avait encore 10 minutes de marche et la tension était plus que palpable ; le moindre bruit quelconque et tout pourrait finir très vite, trop vite.

Dans l'entrepôt, 30 minutes plus tôt

Le jeune femme avait déjà subie un bon nombres d'électrocution successives et elle ne voyait plus rien a cause du projecteur qui diffusait cette lumière incandescente droit sur elle. Même en fermant les yeux de toute ses forces, la lumière l'a brûlait. Lorsqu'il l'a détacha, elle ne le sentit même pas tellement ses membres étaient engourdis par la douleur. Chaque geste était un effort considérable et il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus en faire aucun. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'il l'a fit se lever ; il fallait encore qu'elle marche puis soudain il l'a poussa dans ce qui était un lit et on pouvait déceler aisément sur le visage de la jeune femme une grande frayeur.

Lui, souriait, il était ravi même si elle ne l'avait pas supplié d'en finir plus tôt cette fois-ci elle le ferait et il s'en donnerai a coeur joie. Après en avoir bien profité pensa-t-il en l'a détaillant de haut en bas, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon malsaine. Il se pencha vers elle et commença a lui caresser le ventre avant de monter vers sa poitrine, il huma la peau de la jeune femme, étant désormais au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ; néanmoins ses bras étaient libres et malgré que son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, elle parvint a se concentrer et tout doucement après avoir repéré le couteau dans son étui qu'elle avait palpé, le retira puis frappa avec, le plus violemment qu'elle pouvait. L'autre hurla de douleur et se releva. Il s'apprêtait a la frapper mais elle roula et tomba par terre. Le couteau était toujours planté dans le dos d'Atkins, sa vision était toujours trouble mais elle pouvait apercevoir son ombre. Il se tordait de douleur et elle en profita pour l'assommer avec la barre de fer, posé au sol ; il s'écroula inconscient.


End file.
